Sister Are More Trouble Than They're Worth
by Lizzy Anne89
Summary: What would’ve happened if Voldemort never came to power? James, Lily, and Sirius would still be alive for one. But would Harry be an only child? No, he wouldn’t…not in this story anyway. This is the story of Alexis May Potter and her friends through
1. Introduction

"This love has taken its toll, one me. She said goodbye too many times before." Alexis May Potter sang as she danced around her room. She was the spitting image of her mother, Lily Potter, except for the fact that she had her father's, James Potter, eyes. She was ten years old and was dressed in a pair of blue jean cut-off shorts and a dark green t-shirt.

The door opened and her mother appeared, "Alexis," Lily started.

"Yes mum?" Alexis said while turning off her stereo.

"Are you ready to go pick up your brother?"

Alexis smiled, "Yeah!" She slipped on her dark blue flip-flops and ran down the stairs, two at a time, till she got to the car.

James smiled at his daughter, "Someone's a little excited to see her brother." Alexis gave him one of her award-winning smiles. Alexis' brother, Harry, had just completed his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They were heading to King's Cross Train Station to pick him up.

James held open the door for Alexis, "My little princess."

Alexis curtsied, "Thank you my handsome king."

When the Potters entered the station, someone called out to James. "Oy! James! James Potter, right?" They all turned around to see a man with outstanding red hair, a woman with the same hair color, and a girl around Alexis' age with the same color.

James smiled and shook hands with the man, "Arthur Weasley, what in the world are you doing here?"

"Oh, just picking up four of my sons." Arthur smiled, "You?"

James nodded, "I too am picking up my son. It was his first year." As these words uttered, kids started piling out from Platform 9¾. After a few hundred kids, three of the Weasleys included, a boy who looked exactly like James, a girl with frizzy brown hair, and another boy with red hair.

"Lexi!!" the black haired boy yelled and ran to Alexis. He hugged her and lifted her up.

"I missed you Harry." Alexis said.

"I missed you too Lexi." he smiled.

"Arthur, let me introduce my family." James started. "You remember my wife Lily from work." (AN: Lily and James are both Aurors.) Arthur nodded. James put one hand o n Harry's shoulder and the other one on Alexis' shoulder, "And these are my kids, Alexis and Harry."

Arthur smiled at Harry and Alexis, "Nice to meet you both." He looked up at Lily and James, "Now, let me introduce mine." He began point to each and naming them, "This is my wife Molly, my sons Percy, Fred, George, and Ron, and my daughter Ginny." As the adults carried on a conversation, the kids started their own.

Ginny smiled at Alexis, "Are you happy to have your brother back?"

Alexis nodded, "Yeah. It was too quiet around the house." She looked over at Ginny's brothers. The twins and the boy Harry's age were chatting with Harry while the other brother was having a heated discussion with the frizzy haired girl. "Are they all your brothers?"

Ginny nodded, "Yeah. And I have two more who've graduated. Charlie works at Gringotts in Egypt and Bill studies dragons in Romania."

"Wow. It's just me and Harry."

"So, how old are you?"

"Ten. I'll be eleven on the thirty-first of July."

Ginny grinned, "I'm ten too. My birthday's July thirtieth."

Alexis smiled, "You're one day older than me."

"Maybe we could do something. You know, combine our birthdays or something like that."

"That'd be cool, but it'd be the three of us."

"Three?"

"Yeah, Harry's and my birthday are the same."

"That's cool."

The kids were too busy talking to notice Molly and Lily watching them. Lily smiled, "Well Molly, it looks like we're going to see more of each other."

Molly nodded, "I think you're right Lily."

Trinity: So, what do you think? Click that little purple button and tell me.


	2. Six Years Later

That was six years ago. Ginny and I became best friends. We even developed a crush on each others brother. She liked Harry and I like Ron. In my third year, Harry's fourth, Hogwarts held the Triwizard Tournament. To enter, you had to be seventeen. The Weasley twins were furious, they wouldn't be seventeen till the following April. We were all surprised when the goblet spat out Harry's name. Harry, Ron, Ginny, the twins, and I all think it had to do with our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Sirius Black, Harry's and my godfather.

During the tournament, a dance called The Yule Ball was held. I so hoped that Ron would ask me and Ginny hoped Harry would ask her. But, Ron went with Hermione and Harry went with Cho-Chang. Ginny ended up going with Blaise Zambini, one of the few gentlemen in Slytherin, and I went with Seamus Finnigan. After the death of Cedric Diggory in the second task, the tournament was cancelled.

The next two years went by slow, almost at a snail's pace. Now, since I've brought you up to speed, let me tell you what happened my sixth year at Hogwarts...

**AP HP RW GW**

"Alexis!! Hurry up!!" Harry yelled upstairs.

I came running downstairs, my hair flying (AN: Not literally...you never know in the magical world.) behind me. "I was in a black and pink plaid thigh-length skirt, a black and whit tank top with the Sex Pistols on it, and a pair of knee high leather boots with a three inch heel. "Sorry, I was doing my make up." I had on black eye shadow, liner, and mascara and light pink lipstick.

"You take too long in front of the mirror." Harry joked. I glared. Harry looked me up and down, "What are Ron and Ginny going to say when they see you? It's been a year." (AN: Alexis was an exchange student in her fifth year at Beauxbatons.)

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Can we go yet?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Let me put on the finishing touches." I slid on a pair of pyramid black cuffs with silver studs and a pink star in the middle, a black cabbie cap, and a black choker with a pink rectangle and the word 'Sexy' on it. I slipped on my shades, "Come on oh impatient one."

**AP HP RW GW**

"Are you sure about this Albus?" Professor McGonagall said worriedly. She and Professor Dumbledore were in his office. Dumbledore was stirring a cauldron full of a neon green colored liquid.

Dumbledore looked at her over his crescent moon glasses, "Minerva, this potion is completely harmless. It's just a little start of term fun. It'll wear off as soon as I mix up the antidote."

McGonagall was still worried, "If you're sure. But if something goes wrong, don't say I didn't warn you."

**AP HP RW GW**

"I'm going to go find Ron." Harry said when he and I stepped onto the platform.

"Alex?!?!" Ginny exclaimed

I smiled, "The one and the same."

"Oh my god!!!"

I twirled around, "Do you like?"

She grinned, "I like."

"Do you think Ron'll like it?"

Ginny linked arms with me, "Let's go find out."

**AP HP RW GW**

It took a while, but Ginny and I finally found Ron, Harry, and Harry's girlfriend, Lavender Brown. Lavender had mid-back length brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a hunter green spaghetti strap knee length dress with four inch black heels. "Why Alexis, is that you?" she asked in that annoyingly high pitched voice.

Ron finally looked at me, "Alex?"

I pushed my shades up on my head, "Hi Ron." I smiled and sat next to him, "Do you like?"

Ron swallowed, "Well...uh...um..." he coughed and stood. "I'm going to go find Seamus and Dean." As he left, we all saw that he was walking kind of funny.

A grin spread across Harry's face, "I think he likes it." The four of us started laughing.


	3. So Long, Farewell

The welcoming feast was as wonderful as always. The pumpkin juice, on the other hand, tasted a little strange and was a neon greenish color. Now, everyone was in their respected house. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and I were sitting by the fire when......Ginny started to sing. (AN: I've changed some of the words around in the song.) "There's a sad sort of clanging from the clock in the tower and the dorms in Gryffindor too."

She and Hermione stood and sang together, "And up on the wall an absurd little bird is popping out to say coo-coo. Coo-coo."

While the two of them sang "Coo-coo." I stood and began, "Regretfully they tell us, but firmly the compel us to say goodbye." Then we three looked at Harry and Ron, "to you."

The boys stood and began to sing with us, "So long, farewell, auf wiedersehn, goodnight! I hate to go and leave this pretty sight."

Then we separated into parts, girls first and then boys. "So long."

"So long."

"Farewell."

"Farewell."

Then we joined together again, "Auf wiedersehn, adieu."

"Adieu."

"Adieu."

"Adieu."

We joined together, "To yieu and yieu and yieu."

We separated, "So long."

"So long."

"Farewell."

"Farewell."

We joined together, "Auf wiedersehn good-bye. I leave and heave a sigh and say good-bye."

We began to make our way upstairs slowly and slowed down the pace, "The sun has gone to bed and so must I. So long, farewell, auf wiedersehn, good-bye." Ginny, Hermione, and I changed into our pjs and lay in our beds, "Good-bye."

Trinity: For those of you who don't know, this song is called _So Long, Farewell_ from the musical _The_ _Sound of Music_. Obviously, I don't on it. Along with anything else you recognize.


	4. Too Sexy For Strings

I woke up the next morning to find Hermione and Ginny already gone. I took a quick shower, threw on my uniform, and braided my hair and then put it in a bun. I walked into the Great Hall and took my usual seat between Hermione and Ginny, in front of Ron. "Did anyone else think last night was a bit...odd?" Harry asked.

Everyone nodded. "I hope it never happens again." As these words left my mouth, some girls screamed. We turned and saw Draco Malfoy on the Slytherin table.

He threw his cloak at Pansy and began un-buttoning his shirt, "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts." He threw his shirt and who happened to catch it? Me!

"Quidditch has done wonders for him." Ginny whispered, careful not to let Ron hear.

Draco began to undo his belt, "I'm too sexy for my pants, to sexy for my—"

"MR. MALFOY!!!" Professor McGonagall shouted, interrupting Draco's song. "Twenty points from Slytherin for indecent exposure. Now go collect you shirt and go to your first class."

Draco jumped off the table and walked over to me. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Give me my shirt." Draco said, a blush creeping on to his face.

I smiled, "Sure." I handed it to him. What he didn't know was that while he was singing, I put a spell on his shirt. Whenever he thought mean thoughts, he would get zapped. On his way out of the hall, he was zapped.

**AP RW GW HP HG DM**

My first class was History of Magic with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione was taking it because she thought 'it was a great learning experience'. Ginny, Ron, and I were taking I because it was a good place to sleep and/or do our homework for other classes. I sat down next to Ginny. "Hey, did you hear?" Padma Patil asked from her desk behind me.

I turned to look at her, "Hear what?"

"Lavender broke up with Harry."

"When?"

"This morning, right after breakfast."

Ginny turned, "Are you serious?"

Padma nodded, "That's what I heard."

"Who'd you hear it from?" I asked.

"Katrina, Lavender's cousin. She said she saw it."

I looked at Ginny as we turned back around. "Poor Harry." I whispered.

"He must be crushed." Ginny replied.

"I'll have to talk to him at lunch."

"Yeah."

I sighed, stole one last glance at Ron, and began taking notes and doodling.

**AP RW GW HP HG DM**

My next class, Transfiguration, I had with Ginny, Harry, and Ron. I didn't get to talk to Harry though. So, when lunch came around, I sat next to him and asked him, "Is it true? Did Lavender dump you?"

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny joined us, "Yeah, is it true?

Harry grinned, "Totally the opposite, she's made me a free man. Cut me loose, I've got no strings on me."

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I started singing, "No, no, no, no, no, no strings."

Harry stood and started to dance and sing, "I've got no string to hold me down. To make me fret or make me frown. I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me." He grabbed my hand and spun me around, " Hi o the merio, that's the only way to be! I want the world to know nothin' ever worries me."

He jumped up on the table, "I've got no strings so I have fun. I'm not tied down to anyone." He gestured to Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom who were making googly eyes at each other, Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch Fetchly who were holding hands, and Parvati Patil and Dean Thomas who were shamelessly flirting, "They've got strings but you can see there are no strings on me!" He jumped off the table.

Everyone went back to their lunch like nothing happened. "Seems this singing thing is becoming a regular occurrence." Ron said as he piled food onto his plate.

Harry bit into his sandwich, "In my first class, Pansy Parkinson broke into a rendition of 'I Feel Pretty'."

"That's not good." Ginny replied, stealing a glance at Harry. Yes, Ginny and I were **STILL** carrying the torch for Harry and Ron. It's pathetic, I know.

Draco walked by and Hermione "accidentally" dropped her bag. We didn't think anything of it, 'we' being Ginny and I, the boys were busy arguing which Quidditch teams were the best, anyway, Ginny and I didn't think anything of Hermione's bag dropping act until Draco stopped and picked it up. Hermione smiled, "Thank you."

Draco gave her his famous girl-melting smiles, "You're welcome." Not thinking anyone was looking, he kissed her.

Ginny and I looked at Hermione when he left and said in unison, "What the hell?!"

**AP RW GW HP HG DM**

Trinity: I don't own any of the songs sang/mentioned. So, what do you think so far????? Click that purple button and tell me.


	5. He's a Tramp

Trinity: I'll give you three guesses who this chapter's about....

"What's this about girls?" Hermione asked. Ginny and I had taken her out of the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" I asked, referring to the kiss.

Hermione blushed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come on Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed. "Don't pull a Lavender."

Hermione sighed, "I guess you're referring to the kiss."

"Ya think?" I said sarcastically. "How long has this been going on?"

"For about a year."

"A year?!"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah. He just won't say anything because..."

"Because why?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked embarrassed, "Because he's dating Pansy."

"You fancy a taken man?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"You fancy Draco?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione's eyes widened, "Don't tell anyone, especially Ron and Harry. They'd flip. Please don't tell anyone. Please!"

"Now would we do that?" I asked. I thought about that. "Never mind, don't answer that."

Hermione giggled, "Come on, let's get to Charms." She stood, linked arms with Ginny and me, and the tree of us headed up to the second floor.

**AP RW GW HP HG DM**

Weeks went by and the singing didn't stop. Ginny and I were afraid that a song would overcome us and we'd sing our feelings to Harry and Ron. So, anyway, this thing between Draco and Hermione was still going on. I kept telling her to tell him how she really feels, but would she? No!

On Friday, the day before Halloween, Ginny woke me around eleven. (AN: Sixth and Seventh years have Fridays off.) She was dressed in a knee length black layered skirt with white lace ending the layers, a whit tunic style long bell sleeved shirt with a diagonal cut bottom, and a pair of black slip-on sneakers. Her hair was up in a ponytail. "What do you want?" I asked groggily.

"We need to help Hermione."

"Draco?" I asked sitting up.

"Draco." she nodded.

I stood and stretched, "Let me get dressed.

**AP RW GW HP HG DM**

A few minutes later, I came downstairs in a pair of blue capries, a light green spaghetti strap shirt, and blue tennis shoes. My hair was up in pigtails. "Are you ready?" Ginny asked.

I nodded, "Yes."

**AP RW GW HP HG DM**

We found Hermione down by the lake looking through the Hogwarts scrapbook that Colin Creevy had put together last year. The picture Hermione was staring at was of all the Prefects together. Draco was smiling up at her. "Hermione..." I began.

Hermione looked up, "What?"

"You're not still waiting on Draco are you?" Ginny asked.

"Uh...uh huh..." Hermione answered.

"Oh girl! Wake up! He's no true blue!" I exclaimed.

"Face it honey, he's a dog." Ginny added.

"And what he's got, no flea collar's gonna fix." I said. Then, I broke into song. "He's a tramp. But they love him. Breaks a new heart everyday. He's a tramp, they adore him."

"And I only hope he'll stay that way." Hermione sang, standing up.

Next was Ginny, "He's a tramp. He's a scoundrel. He's a rounder. He's a cad. He's a tramp—"

"But I love him." Hermione interrupted. She looked toward the castle, "Yes, even I have got it pretty bad."

I blocked her view on purpose, "You can never tell when he'll show up."

"You mean if." Ginny added.

I went on, "He gives you plenty of trouble. I guess he's just a no-count pup."

"But I wish he were double." Hermione revealed.

Ginny shook her head, "He's a tramp. He's a rover. And there's nothing more to say."

Hermione leaned against the tree and closed her eyes, "If he's a tramp, he's a good one. And I wish that I could travel his way. Wish that I could travel his way." Hermione opened her eyes and watched Draco walk to the Quidditch pitch in his Quidditch robes and broom with the other Slytherin team members. "Wish that I could travel his way."


	6. New Arrivals

Ginny, Hermione, and I were lounging around in our dormitory when Hedwig came in, dropped a letter on my lap, and flew back out. "Who's it from?" Hermione asked, opening her eyes.

I looked at it, "It's from Carter." Carter is Remus Lupin's son.

"What's it say?" Ginny asked.

I read it aloud:

"_Dear Alexis_

_Hey girl! How are you? I'm pretty good...as long as there's not a full moon. Like father, like son, eh? Anyway, I have some good news. Tempest _(AN: Sirius' son.) _and I are coming to Hogwarts. Faith _(AN: Sirius' ex-wife.) _is sending Tempest here because he got expelled from Durmstrung and I'm coming because Dumbledore said that Professor Snape has a potion that'll help me with the full moon. We'll be arriving Friday, October 30, at eight o'clock. See you then._

_Carter Lupin_"

As soon as I finished the letter, the door opened and Andrea, a girl in Ginny's and my year, came in with a smile on her face. "Why are you so happy?" I asked, putting Carter's letter in its envelope.

"He finally asked me out."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

Andrea smiled at me, "Ron."

"Ouch!" I had given myself a bad paper cut. I stood, "I'm gonna go and get a band aid. See you guys later." I ran down the stairs. Tears were filling my eyes so I couldn't see who I ran into. "I'm so sorry." I said as I stood.

"Alexis? Are you okay?" the person I ran into said.

I wiped my eyes and looked at the person, "R-Ron...I'm f-fine...g-gotta g-go." I ran out of the common room.

**AP RW GW HP HG DM**

After seeing Madam Pomfrey, I made my way to the one person, aside from Ginny who has her own love life problems, that I could talk to...Sirius Black. I knocked on his door, "Sirius? Are you here?"

The door opened and Sirius' smiling face appeared. With one look at my tear stained face and red eyes, his smile was replaced by a look of worry. He let me in and closed the door, "Alexis, what's wrong?"

I swallowed, "Ron has a girlfriend."

"Who?"

"Andrea O'Connor."

He gave me a hug, "I'm sorry."

I let go and sat on his desk, "Why do I even like him? There are other guys in this world. Sure, the only guys I'd think about dating I think of as brothers, plus, one's a werewolf and the other is your son."

Sirius smiled, "Well, maybe in time, you'll get over him."

I gave him a 'yeah-right' look, "I've been in love with the guy for six years."

He shrugged and was about to say something else with McGonagall's voice came over the intercom, (AN: Like in **_Chamber of Secrets_**) "Will Professor Black, the Potters, the Weasleys and Miss Granger please come to the Great Hall entrance."

"Come on, let's go." Sirius opened the door, followed me out, and closed the door.

**AP RW GW HP HG DM**

"TEMPEST!!" I shrieked. I ran to him and hugged him.

"Lexis!" Tempest gave me a once over, "My, my, my, you have matured."

"You're a horny little bugger Tempest." Carter said smiling.

"Like father, like son." a voice said behind us.

Sirius turned and glared, "Caridwen, what are you doing?"

"Not that it's any of your business Black, but I'm going to the kitchen." She took a good look at Tempest, "So, this is your son?"

Tempest stuck out his hand, "Tempest Black. And you are?"

"Professor Caridwen Andrews."

"What do you teach?"

"Muggle Studies." She looked at Carter, "You must be Carter, Remus Lupin's son."

Carter raised an eyebrow, "How do you know my dad?"

Caridwen smiled, "Well, back in school, Lily and I were best friends and I dated your father."

"How come you and Sirius never got along?" Ginny asked.

"That's another story for another time." Sirius said hurriedly. "You six need to get to bed. If I'm not mistaken, you have Quidditch tryouts tomorrow."

Harry's eye got the same gleam Oliver Wood always got when Quidditch was mentioned, "That's right! We're looked for a beater and a chaser."

"Harry's the captain." I whispered to Tempest and Carter.

"Just like James." I heard Sirius whisper.

"Team! Bed!" Harry yelled.

Trinity: Sorry about the lack of updates. My computer had a bad virus, so I was totally disconnected from it for about a week. But, I was busy and wrote in some of my notebooks, like this one. But, anyway, the character Carter is based on my friend Ryan. Hope you enjoyed this chappie, more to come.


	7. Quidditch Tryouts

"Alex, Alex wake up." Ginny said quietly, as not to wake the other girls.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"Six o'clock, Quidditch tryouts, remember?"

I sighed and got out of bed, "I'm going to kill Harry."

**AP RW GW HP HG DM**

Ginny and I walked down to the locker room in our pjs. We went to our lockers and got out our robes. We had just gotten our sweaters on (AN: They had on everything else except their robes) when the door opened and Ron and Harry entered in their Quidditch robes. "Hurry up you two!" Harry exclaimed.

Ginny and I just glared at him. "Careful Harry, they're not morning people." Ron joked.

"Let's just hurry. Some of us need to go to Hogsmeade for a costume." I kind of snapped. Ginny and I walked out, putting on our robes as we left.

"She's unusually bitter this morning." Harry said.

"She was crying last night, but neither she nor Ginny would tell me why." Ron revealed.

Harry shrugged, "I'll ask her about it later."

**AP RW GW HP HG DM**

"Those who are trying out for Chaser, please step forward!" Harry yelled. About ten people stepped forward, including Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Andrea, and Carter. (AN: Lupin was a Chaser, just like Sirius was a Beater)

My eyes widened when I saw Andrea, "She better not make the team." I whispered to Ginny, "Or there may be some 'rogue' bludger incidents."

Ginny giggled. "Don't look now, but Seamus is checking you out." She whispered back. Seamus was the other Chaser and had been flirting with me during practices. "Didn't you go to the Yule Ball with him?"

"Ladies!!" Harry interrupted. We stopped talking. "Thank you." He went back to the others. "What you have to do is be able to pass the Quaffle between Ginny and Seamus and also be able to get it past Ron at least twice." He looked around, "Andrea, you go first."

**AP RW GW HP HG DM**

About an hour later, the Chaser tryouts were over. Carter and Andrea were the only ones to get the Quaffle past Ron. "The Chaser tryouts are over. If you're not here for Beater tryouts, you can leave." Everyone left except for Andrea, who was waiting for Ron; Carter, who was waiting for us; and Tempest. "You're the only one?"

Tempest looked around, "Apparently."

I shrugged, "No one wants to be a Beater, they all think it's too dangerous."

"Well, I guess tryouts are over." Harry sighed.

Trinity: Here are the Quidditch positions before the tryouts:

Keeper: Ron

Seeker/Captain: Harry

Beater: Alexis

Beater:

Chaser: Ginny

Chaser: Seamus Finnigan

Chaser:


	8. Halloween Preperations

"So, what do you want to be?" Ginny asked me. We were in Madam Brigit's Costume Shop.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Something I've never been before."

"What haven't you been?"

I looked up and saw the most beautiful ball gown. It was strapless, had black corset style bodice, and the skirt part was a dark emerald color. Next to it was a black half-face mask. "Perfect."

Ginny followed my eyesight, "I just got an idea."

**AP RW GW HP HG DM**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked as Ginny applied the finishing touches to my outfit. I had bought the dress and mask. Mum had sent me her black glittery heels. (AN: Think Hilary Duff's shoes at the dance in **_A Cinderella Story_**) Ginny had left my hair down and curled it. Then, she did my make-up. She did a blend of black and green for my eyes with black eyeliner and mascara; she used cotton candy flavored lip gloss and finally sprinkled glitter all over me.

"There, you're finished."

I finally looked at myself, "Oh my god, Gin...I...wow."

Hermione walked into the bathroom dressed as Anna Valerius from Van Helsing, complete with sword. She took a good look at me, "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Ron's dream girl." Ginny answered. She was in a form-fitting white silk mid-thigh length dress, white two inch heeled sandals, fake wings, and a halo.

Hermione smiled, "And let me guess, you're Harry's angel?"

Ginny grinned, "Something like that." She looked at me and turned serious, "The dance starts at seven. Be there around eight-there around eight-thirty. Now, seeing as everyone's going to think you're sick, you need to be back here by nine."

I nodded, "Okay."

"Come on Gin. Head Girl duties call. I have to lead the first dance with Draco." Hermione sounded upset, but the smile on her face gave her away.

I smiled, "See you ladies in an hour or so."

"Bye Alex."

**AP RW GW HP HG DM**

"Where's Lexis?" Tempest asked as Ginny and Hermione came downstairs. He was dressed in a pair of black leather pants, a black silk button up shirt that was unbuttoned and black boots. He had left his hair down, instead of the ponytail he always had.

"She's not coming. She's feeling kind of sick." Ginny answered. She tilted her head, "What are you supposed to be?"

He grinned, "I am the vampire Lestat."

Hermione looked at Harry. He was in a pair of black jeans, a red long sleeve shirt, black sneakers, red horns, and a forked tail. "Let me guess," Hermione started, "devil?"

He nodded, "Yeah." He pointed to Ron, "Bet you can't guess what Ron is."

Ginny looked at Ron, "Prince Charming." (AN: Think Chad Michael Murry's Costume in **_A Cinderella Story_**)

Ron nodded, "Yep." He looked out of place with his arm around Andrea. She was in a tight thigh length black mini-skirt, fish-net tights, knee high black leather boots, a black bikini top, and a black fishnet long sleeved shirt.

"Slut or dominatrix?" Ginny asked. Everyone's, except Andrea, eyes widened. No one had heard Ginny speak like that.

Andrea smiled like the airhead she was, "I'm a slut."

Hermione checked the clock, it was six forty-five, "We've gotta go. Where's Carter?"

"Full moon, remember?" Harry whispered.

"Oh yeah." Hermione said. "Well then, let's go."


	9. Get Over Yourself and The Way

The group entered the Great Hall and Hermione walked over to the staff table and stood with Dumbledore. AS soon as most of the school was there, he clapped for silence. The students stared at him, "Welcome to the third annual Halloween dance." He gestured for Draco, who was dressed as Van Helsing, and Hermione to go to the middle of the floor, "The Head Girl and Boy will lead the first dance."

Draco took Hermione's hand as 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' by a muggle band called Savage Garden came on. "This is nice." Draco whispered.

Hermione sighed, "It is."

The dance was going well, until Draco opened his big mouth, "You know, every Slytherin girl wanted to come with me tonight."

Hermione looked him in the eye, "Get over yourself."

Draco looked baffled, "What?"

With a swish of her wand, the music stopped, and she began to sing... "You say you're gun-shy. I say you're spineless. You think you're pensive. I think you're mindless." She pulled away from him a little, "Such a busy little drone, that your heart beats monotone. So loud you can't hear me, repetition's what you need."

She pushed him away, "Get out of my head, get off of my cloud. Get out of my hair, get off of my broom. Get off of my lips, get out of my life." She began walking towards him, "Let me give you a tip, get out of my sight."

Draco slipped on his coat and fell to his knees. Hermione shook her head, "Get off of you knees, get out of my face. Get out of my sleep, get out of my space." She helped him up, "How long do I have to show and tell, scream and yell?" She looked him in the eye again, "Get over yourself."

**AP RW GW HP HG DM**

I hate waiting. For the past hour I had been pacing the dormitory, waiting for eight-thirty to come. When it did, I ran down to the Great Hall and paused before opening the door. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door. As soon as the door opened, all eyes were on me. I blinked and looked around for Ron. As I headed to the middle of the room, I was surrounded by guys, including Dean Thomas, Colin Creevy, Seamus, Goyle, Tempest, Justin Finch-Fetchly, Ernie McMillian, Harry, and Ron.

"Would you like to dance?" a voice asked. I recognized the voice, it was Ron. I nodded and offered my hand. He took it and led me over to a clear spot. He placed his other hand on my waist and I placed mine on his shoulder. He looked me in the eyes, "You'd think I'd remember those eyes."

As we got into the dance, he started singing, "There's somethin' 'bout the way, you look tonight. There's somethin' 'bout the way, I can't take my eyes off you." He smiled, "There's somethin' 'bout the way your lips invite, maybe it's the way that I get nervous when you're around."

He twirled me around, "And I want you to be mine. And if you need a reason why...It's in the way that you move me." He tried to remove my mask, but I turned away. He smiled, "And the way that you tease me. The way that I want you tonight." He leaned in closer, "There's nothin' more to say, than I feel it in the way." Finally, he kissed me.

"RONALD WEASLEY!!" Andrea screeched.

Ron pulled away and looked at her, "Andrea."

"How dare you!! How dare you cheat on me!!"

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Cheat?"

"Yeah, You know, when a person's significant other kisses another non-related person."

"Wait, wait, wait, significant other? Where'd you get that idea from?"

"Didn't you ask me out?"

"Yeah...just to the dance...as friends."

Andrea blinked, "Oh...well...I'm going to go find Terry (AN: Terry Boot, male, a Ravenclaw in Harry's year.) then."

She left and I mentally sighed. Ron and Andrea aren't together, everything is how it should be, except...my alarm started beeping. Ron looked at me, "What's wrong?"

"I gotta go." I started walking away, "I'm late."

"For what?"

"Reality."

Trinity: The last line was from the movie **_A Cinderella Story_**. I don't own it. But it's a great line. The songs used in this chappie were 'Get Over Yourself' by SheDAISY and 'The Way' by Clay Aiken.


	10. Crush

I ran up to the girls' dorms and changed into a pair of white pj pants with black Chinese dragons on it and a black sweater. I grabbed Hermione's copy of 'Hogwarts, A History' and went back down to the common room. I had just made myself comfy when people started coming in. "Hey you." Ron greeted. He lifted my head, sat where it was, and put it on his lap and began stroking my hair.

Harry came in and kissed my forehead, "How are you?"

I shrugged, "I'm okay. I'm feeling a lot better." I looked up at Ron, "So, Prince Charming, did you meet Cinderella tonight? And where's Andrea?"

"Probably in the seventh year Ravenclaw dormitory with Terry Boot."

I looked confused, even thought I already knew why, "Aren't you two going out?"

He shook his head, "No. Did she tell you that?"

Hermione, Ginny, and Tempest came in. "Yes." I replied. "But what about my first question?"

"Did I meet Cinderella?"

"Yeah."

He smiled, "Yes, I did. And we danced. And we kissed...that was the best kiss I've ever received."

Ginny grinned, "That was the **ONLY** one you've ever received."

I smiled. I was Ron's first kiss. "What was that about Hermione?" Tempest asked.

"What?" Hermione asked back.

"You just broke out into song."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "No one's told you?"

"Told me what?"

Ginny answered him, "People have been breaking...into...song."

"Oh no." I said, "Not again."

Ginny looked at Harry, "You know, everything that I'm afraid of. You do, everything I wish I did. Everybody wants you, everybody loves you." She turned her back to him, "I know, I should tell you how I feel. I wish, everyone would disappear. Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me. And I'm too shy to say..."

She looked at him and smiled, "Ooh, I got a crush on you. I hope you feel the way that I do. I get a rush, when I'm with you. Ooh, I've got a crush on you, a crush on you." She pulled him off his chair and closer to her, "You know, I'm the one that you can talk to. Sometimes you tell me things I don't want to know. I just want to hold you. You say, exactly how you feel about her. I wonder, could you ever think of me that way."

She held his hands, "You say, everything that no one says. But I feel, everything that you're afraid to feel. I will always want you, I will always," she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips, "love you." Ginny snapped out of it, "Oh my god." She ran upstairs.

The common room was quiet. Harry was in shock. I got up from my very comfy spot, "I'll go check on her.

Trinity: The song used in this chappie is 'Crush' by Mandy Moore. (screams in aggravation) I can't take it! When you're looking for a relationship, you can't find one, but when you aren't look for one, guys finally take an interest in you. Anyone else have that problem??? Let me explain. Since Erik and I broke up, I've been having fun, not looking for a relationship or anything. Well, since then, my friend Ryan and my friend Jarrod have been acting different towards me. Take today for instance. Today, my school was selling paper roses in memory of Veterans Day. Well, I was walking with Kenedie when Ryan comes up and hands me one. He said that it's for me and that he knows it's not much, but it's the thought that counts.

Then, in Psychology, Alan and I got into a "fight" and I said something along the lines that I felt unloved. And Ryan proceeds to say, "I still want you." Anybody else think that's a bit odd???

I'll stop babbling now and let you review.


	11. Wingardium Leviosa

I knocked on the door, "Ginny?" I opened it and saw Ginny curled up on her bed. I closed the door and sat on the bed. "Ginny, love, talk to me."

"He knows Alex, he knows I like him." Ginny whispered.

"At least you were brave enough to tell him. Even if you didn't have a choice. I don't have enough the guts to tell Ron." There was a knock on the door. "Enter."

The door opened and Harry entered, "Lexi, can I talk to Ginny alone?"

I nodded, "Sure." I walked out the door and shut it.

**AP RW GW HP HG DM**

An hour had passed and Harry and Ginny were still talking. I yawned, "What's taking so long? I wanna go to bed." I laid my head on Ron's lap and my feet on Tempest's lap.

Ron looked down at me, "And what do you think you're doing?"

I smiled, "Relaxing." My eyes started drooping until I heard Sarah Lewis, a Gryffindor sixth year, scream in excitement. (AN: No, not **THAT** kind you sick-minded people.)

Hermione and I ran upstairs and looked into the dormitory. Ginny and Harry were on Ginny's bed snogging. "Oh my god." I whispered.

"Do they ever come up for air?" Tempest asked.

"That's just wrong. I don't want to see my best friend and my little sister snogging." Ron whispered. His hot breath sent shivers up my spine.

Hermione smiled mischievously and whipped out her wand. She pointed it at Harry, "Wingardium Leviosa." Harry started floating.

"Bloody hell!!" he shouted. He looked at Hermione, "Bloody hell 'Mione, put me down!!"

"As you wish." she flicked her wand to the ground and Harry landed with a loud THUD.

He stood and rubbed his butt, "Ouch."

I giggled. Hermione pointed her wand out the door, "All those who are of the male gender get out now and go to bed."

"Night Alex." Ron said as he hugged me.

Tempest kissed my cheek, "Night Lexis."

"Night guys."

Hermione smiled, "Night Alex. Night Ginny."

Ginny crawled into her bed, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go do my rounds and go back to the Heads dormitory."

"Night 'Mione." Ginny and I said together,

"Night ladies."


	12. The Shower Incident

Ah, Sunday, the day to catch up on homework. That's exactly what Ginny and I were doing. I was working on my Transfiguration essay about Animagi. It really helped to have a father and a godfather who were one. "Are you almost done?" Ginny asked.

"Why?" I asked, not looking up from my essay.

"Well, we have practice in five minutes."

I finished my last sentence, "There, I'm done." I sighed, "Do I really have to go to practice?"

Ginny nodded, "Yes. Come on. Everyone's already down there. We're supposed to find out who Harry's chose for Chaser."

"Okay, I'll go."

Ginny smiled, "Good."

**AP RW GW HP HG DM**

"Okay, now that everyone's here," Harry looked pointedly at Ginny and I, "I can tell you who I've chosen for our new Chaser." Everyone looked excited, except for Carter, he looked tired and ill. "Now, you all have done an excellent job, but we only have one spot open. And Gryffindor's new Chaser is...Carter Lupin!!"

Carter smiled and accepted the uniform Harry handed him, "Thanks."

"Go change, then we'll practice."

**AP RW GW HP HG DM**

Carter stepped out of the changing room and Ginny and I whistled. He started flexing. "Enough clowning around!" Harry shouted. "Get in positions!" The team climbed onto their brooms. Harry and I had the new Firebolt 2007s, Seamus had a Firebolt 2006, Carter and Tempest had Firebolt 2005s, and Ron and Ginny6 had Firebolt 2003s. "Begin!!"

Seamus, Ginny, and Carter were passing the quaffle back and forth down the pitch while avoiding the bludgers Tempest and I were hitting. Harry was flying up and down the pitch chasing the snitch. (AN: I rhymed!!) And Ron was guarding the goal. After about two hours, Harry told us to hit the showers. While I was in the shower, I discovered to my horror that I had left my regular bra in my locker, and I did **NOT** want to wear my sports bra.

I turned off the shower and listened. I couldn't hear anyone else. So, thinking that no one else was there, I wrapped my dark red towel around my body and walked to my locker. I had just opened it and grabbed my black lace bra when I heard footsteps. "I can't believe I left my boxers in my locker." Ron muttered. "It's a good thing that no one else is in—" He finally noticed me.

He looked so cute with just a towel around his waist, his hair all wet, and a surprised/embarrassed look. We stood there, in shock, for what felt like an eternity. Finally, we both ran back to our respective showers.

Trinity: FOUR DAYS UNTIL **_HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN_** COMES OUT ON DVD!!!!!!


End file.
